Los que nos aferran al pasado
by Alicia Banqer
Summary: Detras de todo gran hombre ahí una historia, donde las personas que moldearon tu existencias fueron villanos y heroes, que se decidieron por facilitar tu vida para que no se parasca a la propia.
1. 1º Día

1º dia, y todos se despiden de sus padres, mientras suben al tren…

1º día, y todos se despiden de sus padres, mientras suben al tren…

Las horas mientras se esta en el expreso permite que los chicos de primero se conozcan, y que el resto de los chicos cuenten sus anécdotas de sus vacaciones…

Creo que son demasiadas reglas – dijo un chico de hermosas ojos grises.- terminaran expulsándome de seguro – replico entre las risas de sus acompañantes.

Yo igual, no duro 2 años… - dijo otro con lentes.

No exageren – dijo otro con tiernos ojos miel, en forma irónica.

Mientras se dirigían al gran salón, guiados por una profesora, el chico de ojos grises noto a una alumna de Slytherin en uno de los pasillos, mientras se besaba con otro chico de la misma casa. Alzó la ceja:

¿Bellatrix?- se limito a decir mientras subía sus hombros en señal de "bueno" y se apresuro a alcanzar a sus nuevos amigos.

Finalmente llegaron al gran salón, donde logro observar a la misma profesora ahora dando ordenes que no lograba escuchar, pero si logro escuchar que comenzaba a nombrar a los nuevos alumnos y estos se dirigían a una silla y se ponían un sombrero que con el pasar de los segundos gritaba la casa a la que pertenecían. Se perdió en sus pensamientos y vio a su amigo embobado por una chica pelirroja, pero al ver a la dicha chica no pudo evitar dirigir su vista a una que la acompañaba, esta leía un libro y respondía las burlas de sus amigas al mismo tiempo, era muy linda un tanto baja, pero linda, ojos negros con pequeños rallos verdes, cabello negro; liso y largo, y piel morena un tanto pálida, y entonces sintió un golpe en su costilla.

Sirius te toca…- dijo el chico llamada Remus Lupin

Ah?, claro…

Subió los escalones que los separaban de su tan anhelada selección, y torpemente tropezó, pero rápidamente se puso de pie, dirigiendo una mirada rápida a quienes lo miraban atentamente, asiendo una señal con los dedos y serrando un ojo. En la mesa de Slytherin dos chicas no pudieron evitar bajar las cabezas y cubrirse por el acto del heredero Black, mientras que la tercera agracio el acto.

El chico parecía tranquilo pero en realidad estaba profundamente nervioso el hecho de no quedar en la casa que todos esperaban lo aterrorizaba, mas aun que el extraño sueño que había tenido hace ya algunas lunas, donde se encontraba en un pasillo dorado y carmesí, finalmente se sentó y escucho al sombrero…

Mmm… un Black… ¿un Black?

Chico tu no… definitivamente no eres un Slytherin…

¿Que? Pe… -replico el chico y antes de terminar el gorro le interrumpió.

Lo siento pero mi deber en ubicarte en la casa correcta…

¡Gryffindor!

Vocifero el sombrero, el alarido de la mesa fue enorme debido a la nueva adquisición. Pero el chico no puedo evitar dirigir la mirada a las tres chicas que se encontraban en la mesa de Slytherin, quienes cuchicheaban, debido a la selección de quien era su primo y el gran heredero Black. El nuevo Gryffindor sonrío con dificultad a sus nuevos amigos, quienes entendían poco y nada sobre su notable tristeza, se paro y se dirigió a la que seria su nueva casa, ya en su lugar la selección continuo y una mano amiga toco su hombre.

Tranquilo Sirius todo estará bien – era su prima, quien se había parado de su mesa para tranquilizar a su pequeño primo. – solo disfruta el momento – y se fue a sentar a la mesa de su casa esmeralda y plateado.

Tomo al pie de la letra el consejo y volvió la mirada a la selección, la chica que ya antes había visto leyendo se dirigía a su selección, algo en el pedía a gritos Gryffindor, pero después de unos segundos el sombrero grito: ¡Ravenclaw!, no pudo evitar una cierta decepción, pero ¿por qué?.

La selección siguió con una Gryffindor más: Lilian Evans, aquella chica por la que su amigo James Potter babeaba, luego la selección de Remus Lupin quien fue elegido de manera que termino acompañando al chico Black, mas tarde una de las acompañantes de Evans: Pagannini, quien fue elegida en Ravenclaw, e inmediatamente su compañero Petigrew de la misma casa que sus amigo, finalmente Potter quien quedo en Gryffindor, además de Wenchester de la misma casa de Potter, para terminar con Zolvick la ultima de las acompañantes de Evans y de toda la selección; una Gryffindor.

El banquete continuo y las risas sobraron, la bienvenida del director Dumbledore fue especialmente emotiva y la presentación de los compañeros de casa de los chicos fue larga y tediosa, finalmente los prefectos guiaron los nuevos a sus habitaciones, ya en su habitación y arropado por sus mantas Black solo logro formular una frase en su, ya cansada mente; "Gryffindor, el heredero Black un Gryffindor".

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Caminaba de un lado a otro, su nerviosismo se hacia notar, mientras sus amigos lo miraban con cierta curiosidad y preocupación.

Relájate… ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – pregunto James con mucha curiosidad.

Mis padres…-dijo con un claro miedo y mas que miedo, nerviosismo.- en todo un semestre no e sabido de ellos, ni de mi hermano…-interrumpido abruptamente.

¿Tienes hermano? – pregunto Remus despreocupado mientras leía.

¡SI!, y es perfecto, un niño prodigio, es TODO lo que yo no soy – dijo caminando de un lado a otro sin dejar de mover sus manos.- pero l punto es que mis padres supieron mi casa y mi castigo, uh!, mi castigo será titánico, ya lo veo, no tendré piernas en el próximo semestre.

¡Vamos no seas melodramático!-bufo Peter.

Siguió tan asustado, con la diferencia que sus tormentos eran pensamientos y delirios internos, se asustaba y exaltaba sin razón, provocando el silencio de sus compañeros, asta el momento de subir al expreso y en el compartimiento sus amigos intentaron animarlo con una cruel broma a Severus Snape.

¡Será genial!

Son bromas infantiles – dijo con un tono de burla, Remus

¿Y si nos castigan? es decir en su lechuza – dijo tímidamente Peter.

No tienen como probar que fuimos nosotros – dijo al fin el joven Black con un tono muy bajo.

Todo se mantuvo en calma asta que se escucho como los prefectos se acercaban cada vez más al compartimiento donde se encontraban los ya nombrados.

Bien, ¿fueron ustedes? –pregunto el prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor

¿de que?

Vamos, díganme.

Que quieres que te digo si no se que quieres que te digo?

La Lechuza de Snape, de Slytherin. Se perdió o se la rodaron. –mirándolos ferozmente.

¿Qué le hicieron a Severus ahora?- pregunto Evans con sus amigas detrás de ella ( Wenchester, Zolvick y excepcionalmente Paganinni)

Miren falta una de las damas de Hogwarts

Ja ja já – río falsamente Paganinni.

¿Y? ¿Qué hicieron?

Yo nada ni siquiera sabía que Snape tenía lechuza.

Y si no sabias ¿como la teñiste de rosa en Hallowen?

Era de Snape-dijo con falsa ignorancia- vamos eso era una broma, nunca jugaría con la integridad física de Snape o su única amiguita.

Finalmente todos se alejaron ante las póstumas palabras de Potter, dejándolos con una fuerte risa contenida hasta una distancia considerable entre los prefectos y los ex imputados de la desaparición de la dichosa lechuza

Fueron ellos- dijo seriamente Paganinni a una chica que Ravenclaw.

¿Si?, pues si así fue, Severus no lo dejara así, pero de todos modos no tiene como probarlo.-la conversación finalizo bajo un suspiro colectivo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llego, lo miraron, sin ninguna expresión en los ojos, y él con el palpante temor de mirarlos a los ojos, a ellos, quienes dictan en su vida, quienes lo pueden arrebatar todo y darle todo a la vez, por lo que su respeto se convirtió en miedo, ante la invisible unión fraternal que poseen y que a pesar de todo no lamentan, ante el respeto, se convierten en un par, ante el miedo, la superioridad bombearte de sus corazones se ase tangible en pesadillas y temores en sueños y en la frívola realidad.

Aquí tenemos, a quien deshonra mi apellido, y por quien no derramarte una gota mas de saliva – dijo sin sentimiento alguno, se acerco y en su oreja susurro.- por que tu no mereces el apellido Black y tenlo claro desde el momento en que ese sombrero grito… tu casa.

Su madre lo miro y nada más que una bofetada, y en la perta su hermana miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Un largo monologo lo tenia destrozado, el saber de la vergüenza de sus padres hacia su querido hermano.

OoOoOoOoO

Vez, tienes algo por lo que ellos se sientan orgullosos.

No – dijo con tristeza- yo, ya no algo las cosas por mis padres, es por mi hermano, el día que llego me pregunto caso quería que el fuese a Gryffindor y yo le pedí, le roge que no me siguiese a esta… casa.- rompió su carta en las que las notas de todo el año estaban impresa en tinta negra. Hay termino el año de tantas decepciones y alegrías del comienzo de una vida llena de las mismas


	2. Mientras nuestras vidas transcurren

Básicamente, es notable el hecho que la mayor parte de las personas intentan igualar o superar a las personas que universalmente llamamos padres, más aun si estos exigen pulcritud y perfección encada movimiento que se realiza, con el respaldo y ayuda con

_Básicamente, es notable el hecho que la mayor parte de las personas intentan igualar o superar a las personas que universalmente llamamos padres, más aun si estos exigen pulcritud y perfección encada movimiento que se realiza, con el respaldo y ayuda constante de la historia de la dicha familia, más aun si esta tiene una "gran trayectoria" social, solo en el momento en que los herederos de dicho apellido (el cual no es más que un símbolo de poder y elegancia en la gran parte de los casos) encuentran un error en el discurso de sus tutores, o alguien logra inspira más que sus propios progenitores. Sin dejar de lado que este legendario personaje tiene una visión totalmente distinta hacia los actos de la humanidad en relación a la de los padres o tutores (pues cuando eso pasa ocurre se es expulsado de aquel exclusivo círculo social además de ser avergonzado y ridiculizado entre los adorados elementos de sus familias) Pero finalmente en esta cadena de malas elementos debe y tiene que haber un personaje o mas bien un ejemplo que el resto de los eslabones uso como mentor, y si este fallecido esta se utiliza la idea general utilizada por dijo mentor pera crear una cadena de personas que cambian el rumbo de aquella familia, que finalmente si la mente se pone en el máximo de frialdad y calcular cada uno de las movimientos como un movimiento y no un impulso, la adhesión de hombre a esta cadena es primordial para limpiar o ensuciar el apellido de dicha familia permitiendo a próximos herederos ser reales herederos del movimiento que cambio a esta familia._

- Es la ultima vez que confío en tu palabra.-dijo entre risas y con notable ironía.

-No, tú sin mi eres nada –dijo otro chico con firmeza y un toque de ironía.

-Si, lo olvidaba, tú eres mi mundo y mi existencia – dijeron dos chicos a la par con cierto dramatismo e ironía.

Un nuevo año comenzaba y en sus corazones no podían esperar a estar en tan amado castillo donde habían pasado un año que no deseaban olvidar y que querían repetir al presente año. La madures no era algo que los definiera, al menos en lo que a tres de ellos se tratase, y por esto es que las burlar, bromas y peleas sin razón serian la tónica de los días, pero tras de ellos, o más bien sobre ellos existían puntos a su favor, a pesar de sus inmaduros movimientos su inteligencia y notas apaciguaban las tormentas que en vasos creaban para sus profesores y compañeros sin discriminar edad o casa.

La cena aun no iniciaba, mas la selección de los nuevos alumnos comenzó con un detalle que pinto de diversos sentimientos la mente del joven Black, su pequeño hermano, aquel que había sido instruido firmemente en no seguir los pasos de su hermano. Felizmente había sido elegido en la casa de Slytherin; que para quienes rodeaban sus vidas era perfecta, sin dejar de lado la recibida que tubo de parte de sus nuevos compañeros y sus tan queridas primas, claro que estos sentimientos eran exclusivos de quien seria el menor de los Black, ya que Sirius Black no congeniaba con estas, con excepción de la menor de ellas, Andrómeda Black, ante una relación fría con las hermanas mayores de tan apreciada prima; Bellatrix Black y Narcissa Black, con esta ultima la relación era fría y sin sentimientos, lo que difería de la relación que poseía con la mayor de dichas hermanas, con la que las indirectas e ironías era lo único que rompía el silencio entre ellos, en la mente del heredero Black siempre justifico tan adversa relación con la envidia de Bellatrix asía él.

El banquete comenzó, el murmullo general del salón creció considerablemente. Todos comentaban las tan divertidas e intrigantes anécdotas de sus vacaciones, además de la ya muy tediosa presentación que debían escuchar atentamente para no obtener el repudio de sus compañeros. Mas, Potter y Black ignoraron la aburrida y larga presentación para sentarse en el ultimo rincón de la larga mesa junto a Remus y Peter que habían encontrado el lugar primeramente. Comenzaron a relataron sus historia toda la noche, o mas bien en lo que duro el primer fragmento en lo que al banquete se refiere, debido a que fueron interrumpidos por el director Albus Dumbledore. Que relato un corto pero directo monologo, los jóvenes no prestaron atención al discurso y en el segundo fragmento del banquete siguieron conversando, pero esta vez de temas un poco mas "subidos de tono", partiendo por opinar de la "belleza" de sus nuevas compañeras además de molestar en relación a la in debatible existencia de latentes y crecientes sentimientos que guardaba James por Evans, pero antes de profundizar mas en el tema el director los interrumpió nuevamente, pero esta vez el discurso fue escuchado con particular atención, la menos en el principio de esta.

-Ante un nuevo año, debo dar una serie de noticias, primero: los alumnos que cursan actualmente 4 año lograron juntar en tiempo record una lista de 1000 firmas, lo que es considerable, por lo que e autorizado la realización de un baile de Halloween –un aplauso general invadió el salón, debido a la alegría que genero el anuncio.-mas, MAS, mas este baile solo será para aquellos alumno que cursen 4 año hacia adelante, es decir, 4,5,6 y 7 año…-en ese momento los alumno de los cursos que no fueron nombras abuchearon decepcionas ante la aclaración.-y la decisión esta tomada y no será cambiada, segundo: debo recordar que el bosque prohibido esta PROHIBIDO –mirando a el grupo de amigos sentados asta el final de la mesa de Gryffindor, creando una pequeña risa traviesas en los involucrados.- los alumnos no deben usar magia en los pasillos ni en sus tiempos libres, los horarios serán repartidos mañana por la mañana por sus respectivos prefectos y todos los alumnos de 7º año de todas las casas deben asistir mañana a las 11:00 am al gran salón. Pueden continuar.

Y con esto las interrupciones provocadas por el director cesaron, mas no así las interrupciones en sí. Sus conversaciones sobre las féminas del colegio siguieron asta que llegaron a oídos de Thomas Grower, alumno de 7º año de la misma casa.

- No son demasiado pequeños para hablar de esas cosas- dijo entre risas y acariciando toscamente la cabeza de Peter y Sirius que estaban sentados juntos en la misma hilera de bancos.

- Piérdete Grower.-dijo enfadado James.

- Hola Thomas –saludo carismáticamente y un tanto sonrojada Lily Evans.

- ¡Hola Lily!- respondió coquetamente el chico recibiendo una acecina mirada de Potter, al ver como coqueteaba con la chica que le gustaba; desde el momento que la vio subir al expreso el año anterior.-vamos Pottersito no te quitare a tu amada…-dijo en susurro y se fue con sus amigotes en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde estaban sentadas un grupo de chicas entre ellas Evans y sus amigas. Lo que inmediatamente colérico a James, como quien ofende a alguien amado, pero su atención de desvío hacia Sirius, quien miraba rojo de furia hacia la misma dirección en la cual se encontraba Lily, mas Sirius no observaba a Lily. Auque el rostro colerizado de Sirius seso con el gesto que realizo una chica de Ravenclaw en forma de rechazo al chico que ya antes había fastidiado a Potter. Para suerte de Black nadie noto a la chica que observada ni el motivo de su enojo y mas aun las escusa que dio a su cólera fue creíble y admitida por sus amigos que creyeron ciegamente en las palabras de su amigo que había dado como evasiva que observada al chico con ganas de quitarle la vida con sus propias manos.

Los días pasaron apaciblemente para los muchachos, que mas aya de un par de bromas no se dignaron a realizar debido a las extrañas y tediosas tareas que les encargaba el profesor de pociones.

Una semana del baile los alumnos estaban nerviosos y en casos excepcionales a algunas chicas de 3 año se les había permitido asistir al baile debido a invitaciones de chicos de años superiores, mas lo que le preocupaba ahora a los chicos era la clase de estudios muggles, debido a que la profesora había advertido anteriormente que les daría una sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa en esa clase ya les había llegado al principio del año con el nuevo plan de estudios que consistía en la realización de clases temáticas, donde habían jugado futbol, basketball y otros deportes muggles, para los que la mayoría era bastante malo, exceptuando los hijos e hijas de muggles, además habían escuchado música muggle e investigado sobre fiestas religiosas.

- Buenos días alumnos. –saludo con un envidiable animo, mas no paso del umbral de la puerta.- Fravrea y Lupin ayúdenme a entrar esto.-los chicos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor respectivamente asistieron al pedido de ayuda, encontrándose con dos cajas de madera que traían evidentemente envases de vidrio por como sonaban, pero las cajas estaban selladas por lo que al sentarse no pudieron responder a las curiosas preguntas de sus compañeros que deseaban saber que contenían dichosas cajas-, bueno alumnos es sabido que los mayores chefs de la historia del hombre son muggles, principalmente debido a la imaginación que los caracteriza, sin querer decir que los magos no lo son, pero a los muggles podemos darles esa característica, bueno, este año a sido distinto debido a que quiero enseñarles algo distinto, ahora será cocida gourmet, cocina muggle, hecha y inventada por muggles, solo que ustedes la harán.

- ¿Qué ahí en las cajas profesora?-pregunto una chica de Ravenclaw.

- Esperaba a que preguntaran, pues en la industria muggle unos de los productos mas vendidos son con los que uno apacigua lo sed, pues les e traído para cada uno una bebida gaseosa –un murmullo invadió el salón debido a que muchos, mas bien la mayoría de alumnos hijos de magos nunca habían escuchado de las bebidas gaseosas.-y no cualquier bebida gaseosa, no, la mas vendida en la industria, la bebida cola.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a mirarse entre si y a preguntarse "¿Qué demonios era una bebida cola?"

-Por favor a todos los que saben lo que son; silencio –y los alumnos tomaron al pie de la letra la orden, mas los alumnos no dejaron de preguntar, lo que causaba la risa de sus compañeros que estaban más profundizados en la materia.-, bien llamare en orden alfabético para darles su bebida: Abanders, Adisson, Allinder, Barlering, Black… -y siguió dando una bebida y un trozo de metal con un orificio, cuando Sirius logro ubicar a la chica de Ravenclaw noto que ya tenia su botella y observada el aparato intentando descifrar el modo de usarlo, y más importante aun ¿para que sirve?-bueno, aun no la abran, como ya dije –debido que al entregarla le decía a los alumnos que no la abriesen.-bueno, primero; no les diré como de abre y segundo a los que saben no le digan a sus compañeros, la idea es que ellos analicen y encuentren la respuesta.

Primero los que sabían no lo abrieron de inmediato para que no le dieran la respuesta a sus compañeros pararon un par de minutos y una chica de Ravenclaw lo descubrió, estaba sentada al lado de Remus, cuando abrió la botella sin que la vieran, esta soltó un gas que hizo que Remus se hiciera para atrás ante el susto, en ese momento los que ya sabían desde antes comenzaron a abrirla escondidos, pasaron los segundos y los segundos se convirtieron en minutos sin que nadie mas lo descubriera. Al final la gran mayoría de los alumnos de Ravenclaw tenían sus botellas abiertas y solo algunos de Gryffindor entre ellos Remus y Lily, la profesora finalmente no se sorprendió del resultado y enseño como abrirla dando orden de tomarse el contenido, que a todos encanto, y a los que ya estaban acostumbrados a su sabor bebieron con nostalgia, al terminar el contenido sentían como el gas invadía sus gargantas provocando eructos involuntarios que hizo la clase muy divertida.

-Profesora, ¿esto tiene alcohol?-pregunto Black, provocando una pequeña risa entre sus amigos.

-No Black – dijo fastidiada Evans con un tono que hizo entender lo entupido de la pregunta.

-No señor Black, mas tiene cafeína, que lo mantienen alerta y en los niño mas pequeños los híper-ventila.

La clase siguió con las explicaciones de lo que era la bebida gaseosa, y sus diferentes sabores, finalmente termino con el anuncio que en la clase siguiente se cocinarían, la noticia molesto a los barones de la clase, o a la mayoría, mientras que a los damas les alegra, o como en el caso de lo hombres, un pequeño porcentaje se molesto.

OoOOoOOoOOoOO

Las semanas transcurrieron con total normalidad asta el baile en el cual lo profesores jefes de cada casa se quedaron asiendo guardia en cada sala común y realizando guardias en las habitaciones para que los alumnos menores no se les ocurriera escapar al baile, mas toda la noche transcurrió con total normalidad. Y así lo días que se convirtieron en semanas, y estas en meses asta que la navidad llego, y con esta la salida de los alumnos que se dirigían a sus casas para pasar las fiestas con sus familias, exceptuando los alumnos que se quedaban en le castillo para pasar la navidad con sus amigos.

Para los Black existían dos hechos por los que celebrar el primero, la navidad por supuesto, y el segundo y para los padres de Sirius más importante, la exitosa selección de Regulus, lo que provoco una gran celebración en la casa de los Black, a la cual asistieron todos sus parientes, con los que se encontraban sus primas.

Ya de vuelta de clases los días transcurrieron sin mayores aventuras, pero las bromas que realisaban a los alumnos de Slytherin y en especial a Severus Snape no seraron, ademas que la popularidad entre las feminas de hogwats comenso a aumentar en lo que a estas chicos correspondía, a pesar que en un principio este cambio o avance les pareció sin importancia, en el año siguiente les pareció cada ves mas agradable y provechoso, si bien Sirius solo lo hacia por vanidad, James solo lo hacia para intentar sacarle celos a Lily, lo que no parecía funcionar, pero en el caso de Remus esto no le interesaba, debido a que había admitido en el expreso que tomaron en el 3º año para dirigirse a celebrar la navidad con sus respectivas familias que se encontraba total y absolutamente enamorado de Pagannini, Camille Pagininni, la italiana de Ravenclaw amiga de Evans, o mas bien de otra chica de Ravenclaw, que en este momento no tiene real importancia, en lo que a Peter corresponde no tenia real "arrastre" entre las chicas de Hogwats. En el mismo viaje en el que Remus dio dicha declaración Sirius se dio cuenta de algo que estremeció su corazón al punto de lamentar tener un hermano.

- Bien, nos vemos Regulus.

-Si, adiós.-dijo tomando al camino contrario a su hermano.

Sirius camino en mirando por sobre las cabezas de los que se encontraban en el anden, debido que se había separado de sus amigos pera buscar una extraviada lechuza en su habitación, de repente choco lo que provoco que cayera. Cuando se enderezo vio a la chica de Ravenclaw, en se momento sintió su aroma a narcisos y la vio mucho, mucho mas alta que en los años pasados además que llevaba su cabello considerablemente mas corto, ella recogía sus libros, que eran bastante, mas Sirius se quedo ahí petrificado asta que ella termino de levantar sus libros y se levanto.

- Lo siento, yo leía y no vi que venias –dijo calidamente pero al mismo tiempo sin sentimiento alguno, como si no supiese que era Sirius Black, aquel chico por el que las chicas suspiraban.

-Si… em… yo no miraba hacia delante…-dijo un tanto tartamudo.

- Si… em… no te preocupes.-dijo un tanto extrañada por la reacción del chico, y siguió su camino.

Es se quedo quieto, mientras escuchaba como sus pasos se alejaban, asta que los oyó, no podía creerlo, mas que cualquier palabra que en ese momento saliera de su boca, ¿Por qué tanta efusividad?

-¡Regulus!.. Comon sa va? -dijo claramente la chica.

- ¿Qué?... en español por favor…- comenzando a reír.- suponiendo lo que dijiste… bien… y tu como estas Helen?

Se alejaron asta que subieron en el tren, Sirius comenzó a caminar con los ojos serrados, asta que se encontró con Peter, con quien se dirigió a buscar a sus amigos, ahora dentro del tren, pero no puedo evitar ver como la chica saludaba afectuosamente a Snape y al amor de Remus, cosa que en ese momento aun no sabia, la chica se separo de Regulus y Snape con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se fue con Camille a un compartimiento vacío, dejando a entender que la relación con Evans no era tan cercana para poder decirse "amigas" con total seguridad.

Al regreso a clases las instancias en que Sirius veía a su hermano eran cortas además que siempre estaba acompañado de Helene, algo que le incomodaba de verdad. Mas el año continúo sin novedades, además claro del constante acoso por parte del sexo opuesto, cosa que a Black nunca molesto, incluso las citas fueron constante, lo que le dieron una gran fama al involucra, además de James, y en cierta medida a Remus; pero el poseía una gran cantidad de amigas que podía decir amigas entre ellas Evans, pero el podía darse la libertad de decirle Lily, además de acercarse cada vez mas a su querida Camille y a su amiga, aquella intrigante chica a la que Sirius no conocía mas que el nombre; Helene. Finalmente el cuarto año comenzó, y ya en el tren que los llevaría al castillo Sirius se encontró con Helene, quien arrastraba su maleta y leía, el se quedo quieto, mirándola, asta que se encontraron frente a frente y ella ni se inmuto al pasar a su lado, sin detener su lectura, pasando a llevar el pie de Sirius con la maleta.

- LO SIENTO –dijo alarmada por su torpeza.

- No te preocupes – dijo esta vez con más seguridad.

De pronto se abrió un compartimiento de donde salio Evans.

- ¡Helene! Aquí. – dijo con alegría.

- ¡Sí!

Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, Sirius nunca le hablo, además de mirarla, sus amigos comenzaron a concluir que el galán de Hogwarts estaba enamora, pero la gran pregunta que se realizaban constantemente era ¿de quien?

Y así todo asta las vacaciones de Navidad, donde muchas cosas cambiarían.


	3. Nada esperado

El particular elfo domestico serbia a Regulus, que habría su correspondencia, eran cartas de sus amigo, que mientras leía el elfo aclaraba el remitente de la carta que entregaría cuando terminara de leer la anterior, hasta que llego a una, la cual no tenían remitente, esta carta no tenia más que el sello, desconocido para el elfo, este era una flor de Loto, la cera del sello era blanco invierno y el papel era el que se utilizaba para el dibujo con carboncillo. El sirviente examino la carta, una y otra vez, temeroso de abrirla, hasta que finalmente su amo terminao de leer la carta proveniente de Severus Snape, el joven observo al elfo con peculiar atención, devino a su sana curiosidad, intentaba leer lo que se encontraba escrito en ella corriendo un lado del sobre, mas nunca, sin siquiera intentar abrirla, hasta, que el hermano menor de los Black interrumpió al elfo para pedirle la misteriosa carta. El joven la abrió y supo de inmediato de quien era dichosa carta, gracias a la letra con la que estaba escrita, era con peculiar curvatura, acentuando las terminaciones de cada letra con largos pincelazos que unían una línea con otra.

_Querido Regulus:_

_Debo admitir que no se por donde empezar, las fiestas en mi casa serán como siempre, mis tíos no han dado señales de vida, por lo que supongo que no piensan celebrar las fiestas conmigo y mis abuelos… espero que las tuyas sean realmente confortables y alegres. Ayer llegue de Francia, donde te compre un lindo regalo, que espero que te guste, Camille dijo que no te compraría uno porque tu le dijiste a ella que no merecía un regalo porque estaba hablando con aquel chico de Griffindor, Remus Lupin, mas creo que no será así, aunque te pido que le des uno (un regalo), el chico no es malo, y además solo estudiaban, creo sinceramente que exageras las cosas, veras como Camille no se te escapa de nuevo… es broma, solo debes ser mas tolerante._

_El día anterior me encontré con Severus y se compro una nueva lechuza, me dijo que un chica de Griffindor soltó la suya y esta no volvió, la nueva es completamente negra, cosa extraña, porque e buscado lechuzas de ese color y no he encontrado, además, es curioso que no le allá hecho nada a aquel chico, a estado bastante cauteloso desde que peleo con Evans, y me contó que tuvieron una riña por aquella chica, ¿sabes?, deberías ser mas tolerante, es una buena chica, con la que hablo lo suficiente como para poder decir que es buena, más allá de que sea "sangre sucia" como tu dices, podría decir que puedo decirle Lily con total libertad, aunque a Camille no le agrada del todo el resto de las chicas con las que Lily se junta, pero tu tranquilo, que ellos saben con quien se juntan y con quien no, puedo prometerte que no te cambiaran por nadie, deberías ser mas seguro y relajarte un poco. Además si te das cuenta ya te he escrito dos veces que debes ser más t-o-l-e-r-a-n-t-e._

_PS: Bueno sobre lo que me pediste el otro día… sí, mis abuelos me permitieron ir a tu casa será el día siguiente de navidad, mas, solo será por la tarde tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tareas y ensayos lo suficientemente largas como para que me roben el resto de mis días libre…_

_Adiós_

…_Helene_

Al terminar de leer la carta soltó unas cuantas carcajadas, y se dirigió a hablar con sus padres, sin dar detalles de la chica, realmente sus padres no le preocupaban, su amiga era muy centrada, educada y bastante cortés en lo que a "trato social" refiere, pero no puedo evitar sentirse nervioso con la constante presencia de su hermano mayor, su fama es conocida, e incomodarle es lo ultimo que Regulus quisiera hacer pasar a Helene. Ellos eran grandes amigos, desde que Regulus entro a Hogwarts, fue la primera en recibirlo y acogerlo, eran como hermanos, nunca confundieron las cosas, ni siquiera permitió darse el lujo de presentarle a su hermano, debía admitir que odiaba estar detrás de Sirius, al menos en el colegio, más aya de calificaciones o conducta, entre sus compañeras siempre había sido el hermano de Sirius Black, cosa que le molestaba, y curiosamente nunca había hablado de Sirius con Helene, de un modo sentimental, es decir, de un modo en el que se diera a entender que Helene se sentía atraída hacia su hermano mayor.

Finalmente los días pasaron, largo y aburridos para los hermanos Black, ninguno salio ni congrego juntas con sus amistades a lo largo de los días, hasta que la noche de Navidad llego, se entregaron regalos, y celebraron más placenteramente de lo que pudiera haber imaginado Regulus, sus padres no discutieron con Sirius, ni hicieron comentario sobre las amistades que mantenía este mismo. Después de una larga noche y una largo día, sonaron las 11:00 AM del día, media hora antes a la que había fijado con Helene para juntarse en una plaza, una tanto lejana de la casa de los Black, pero lo suficiente pera ir y volver con su invitada en cortos 30 minutos. El joven se dirigió a dicha plaza y encontró a Helene sentada en una banca, con un abrigo asta las rodillas, pantalones de tela verde olivo, y en bolso de un color considerablemente mas oscuro que sus pantalones, se saludaron y se dirigieron a la casa Black. Regulus abrió la puerta dejándole entrar, la chica espero y cuando volteo por el angosto pasillo encontró a un elfo domestico que la miraba atentamente, al verlo por primera vez se exalto, mas luego de un segundo se inclino ligeramente hacia el elfo en forma de saludo lo que sorprendió a este, que le indico felizmente la dirección a la sala, sin antes pasar por el pasillo donde se abrieron repentinamente una cortinas, dejando ver un peculiar retrato de una mujer que la miraba duramente, la chica se exalto nuevamente, mas cuando tomo su posición nuevamente se inclino más marcadamente lo que complació al retrato que serró las cortinas, finalmente llegaron al salón donde los padres de Regulus se encontraban.

- Muy buenos días.-dijo la madre de Regulus

-Igualmente, es un completo placer conocerla.-dijo Helene haciendo el mismo gesto que realizo al retrato. Lo que complació a la señora de la casa.

- Buenos días, y el gusto es totalmente nuestro- dijo el padre esta vez, mirándose cómplicemente con su esposa.

Y antes de que Helene pudiera responder Regulus le interrumpió para poder terminar con una platica que de seguro terminaría en una interrogación de parte de sus padres.- Bueno, vamos a estar en la biblioteca –dijo rápidamente.

- Con su permiso –dijo Helene y se dirigió asía donde Regulus indicaba.

- Por favor díganle a Sirius que no se aparezca ahí-dijo en forma de susurro a sus padres.

Estuvieron durante horas sentados conversando y riendo, Regulus le mostró las cartas que sus amigos le habían mandado y Helene le mostró las que ella había recibido, rieron y gracias a las atenciones del elfo domestico, fue mucho más reconfortante. La invitada intento convencer al muchacho de evitar meterse con las amistades alternas de sus amigos, como Camille con Lupin o Severus con Evans, mas el insistía que solo eran estorbo, olvidando que uno de los involucrados era amigo directo su hermano, la conversación continua hasta que el elfo domestico informo que el almuerzo estaba servido y listo para que pudieran comer, las horas habían pasado volando.

-Todo se ve muy delicioso –dijo Regulus.

-¿Hay visita? –dijo un tanto fastidiado Sirius mientras se sentaba, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Helene, no acostumbraba estos tratos por parte del elfo, con quien tenia una pútrida relación.

- Al parecer tu elfo se esmero, Regulus –dijo Helene, con el seño fruncido al darse cuenta de la presencia del hermano mayor de Regulus. Algo le intrigo al ver que el chico se sentaba.

- ¡AH!... hola –dijo Sirius un tanto desconcertado al ver la presencia de quien seria su compañera en tantas clases.

- Hola –dijo ella sin prestar verdadera atención, algo le había molestado del chico, cosa que había solucionado con rapidez.

- Bueno, pueden comenzar a comer –informo el padre de los chicos, y todos comenzaron a comer. Durante nos minutos un silencio incomodo invadió el comedor hasta que la señora de la casa hablo.

- Y tu, linda, ¿en que casa estas? –pregunto mientras sostenía una copa con vino tinto.

- Soy de Ravenclaw –dijo endulzando la voz.

Los padres de Regulus se miraron un tanto decepcionados.

- A sí, y ¿por qué? –pregunto mirando esta vez a Regulus.

- El sombrero dijo que mis ansias de conocer más eran mayores que mi ambición, o algo así –dijo mirando a los padres del chico, a la vez.

- A sí –dijo esta vez la madre, mirando a su esposo complacida, y en tanto cómplice en lo que paresia una discusión interna entra ambos.- y dime, ¿en que trabajan tus padres?- Regulus miro a sus padres un tanto alterado y abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Y con un suspiro la chica hablo sin cambiar el tono de voz. – Mis padres murieron cuando yo nací, pero por lo que tengo entendido, mi padre trabajaba en el ministerio al igual que mi madre.

- ah, ¿ambos eran magos entonces? –pregunto nuevamente la madre recibiendo una asida mirada por parte de su hijo menor.

- Sí, de hecho mis abuelos también y así desde muchas generaciones según tengo entendido. –dijo muy relajadamente mientras dejaba en la mesa una copa de jugo.

- Dime, come te va en la escuela, supongo que bien, eres de Ravenclaw -dijo la mujer sin dejar responder a su invitada.- ¿Cuántas clases comparten con Regulus?

- No, yo voy un año antes que Regulus.

- Entonces eres compañera de Sirius. -dijo el hombre mirando a su hijo mayor en forma de reproche.

- Si... -respondieron Sirius y Helene a la vez, sin que esta incomodara a Helena, mas si a Sirius que sintió la mirada de su hermano menor

- Pero, ustedes parecen no conocerse mucho...-dijo el señor mirando duramente a su hijo, nuevamente.

- La verdad es que no lo conozco lo sufísiente para poder hablar libremente con el, pero es un chico agradable, es el hermano de mi mejor amigo. -dijo Helene con mucha calma, con un comentario que tuvo que ser modificado ante la realidad, la chica miro a Sirius y este le daba las gracias con los ojos, lo había sacado de un problema.

El almuerzo siguió asta que todos se levantaron de la mesa, Regulus y su invitada se dirigieron a un salón distinto, y Sirius se dirigió a la biblioteca. Mientras conversaban Helene recordó que había dejado una de sus cartas en la biblioteca, por lo que se dirigió a esta. La biblioteca estaba vacía, a diferencia de lo que pensaba, tomo la carta y se dirigía a la puesta cuando choco levemente con un mueble haciendo caer un pergamino que tenia muchos dobleces, lo tomo, pensó dejarlo donde estaba antes de que lo botará pero la curiosidad la supero, y lo abrió, encontrándolo en blanco, además de mucho e interminables dobleces, se preguntaba que seria, y para que serviría. Entonces sintió que alguien entraba.

- Ah… hola… -dijo una voz masculina débilmente.- ...mmm... gracias...

- Ah!...hola, sí, no te preucupes… -dijo con el pergamino aun en la mano, pero sin que el hermano mayor de los Black se percatara.

- Tú y Regulus son muy buenos amigos ¿no?

- De hecho sí, desde que entro… -dijo mientras lo miraba curiosamente. – así que tu eres Sirius Black.

- Ciento un dejo de decepción.

- NO, no, lo siento, es decir, me habían hablado mucho de ti, y la verdad, es que nunca había asociado que tu serias Sirius Black, es decir…-se encontraba un tanto nerviosa y no sabia que decir, nunca había tenido a Sirius Black y a su cuerpo en un mismo lugar, nunca había ubicado a Black como Black.

- No te entiendo, tú ¿no sabias que yo… era yo? –dijo un tanto extrañado, y alzando la ceja.

- Si, es complicado, pero recuerdo haberte visto, y la verdad no sabía que tú eras ESE Sirius Black.

- Bueno pero eme aquí –dijo aun un tanto nervioso.

- Si, bueno, supongo que un gusto, -le dijo extendiéndole la mano.- e de admitir que tu no debes conocerme, después de todo soy solo una chica más de Ravenclaw, me llamo Helene Boleyn.

- La verdad es que si, sí sabia que tu eras… tu, eres un tanto popular entre algunos chicos de mi casa.

-¿Sí?... bueno, nos vemos, supongo…-dijo aun un tanto incomoda, y con el seño fruncido por la nueva revelación, quizás un tanto decepcionada.- ah!... toma se callo, no se que es pero toma.

- Ah!, claro, gracias…

La chica siguió caminando y dejo a Sirius atrás, aquel "encuentro" había sido extraño para ambos, algo que quizás marcaría lo que ya era obvio, que ella no se encontraría exactamente cerca de el por el resto del año, la fama de Sirius siempre le precedía y las chicas que eran serias lo evitaban y las que le amaban le perseguían, realmente no tenia amigas, acostumbraba a alejar a las mujeres que no tenían verdaderas intenciones con el, y esta chica, apenas si lo conocía de cara, y no tenia la mejor percepción de su nombre, era nada mas que un chico mujeriego en la escuela, era de esas chicas que salía con chicos mayores y tenia pocas amigas, quizás hablaba con Remus pero ni eso era seguro, realmente no tenia muchas posibilidades con ella y quizás apenas podría hablarle en el resto el año, a menos que fuese a su casa, eso disminuía las posibilidades que tenia de invitarla a salir o a algún baile, en fin, era un comienzo y al menos sabia que (como para la mayoría de la chicas de Hogwarts) no era invisible, y no sabia si eso era bueno o malo.


	4. Delirios de búsqueda

En la inmensidad de su habitaron solo puede pensar en la chica que ya antes le quitaba el sueño, era ridículo solo pensar que caía en el mismo juego infantil en el que James ya cayo, "Un Black no se enamora…" repetía una y otro vez en su mente, eso era para débiles, que no podían sentirse seguros con el simple hecho de estar y ser ellos mismos, nadie más que ellos mismos. Aquel que se enamora solo pierde el tiempo, hambre y sueño, al final ¿de que servia enamorarse de alguien que ni siquiera se interesa por ti?, pero era más patético aun el hecho de sentirse atraído por la única chica que siente realmente imposible, cosa difícil para quien esta acostumbrado a triunfar y conquistar el corazón de quien se proponga. Durante un tiempo se cuestiono el hecho de que fuese homosexual, quizás eso lo hacia para llamar la atención de aquellos que nunca serian de él, pero era ridículo, tubo que admitir que en un principio la idea le incomodo, luego lo tubo tan encuenta que no le pareció tan ridícula la idea pero la desecho rápidamente al ver a Helene Boleyn sentada frente a el, simplemente era como si la lengua se encogiera y se retorciera en su boca, solo por evitar decir lo que realmente quería decir "¿quieres salir conmigo?", solo eso, tres simples palabras que acallaba cada vez que la tenia cerca, y no pueden dejar de hablar del nudo en la garganta y en la boca del estomago cada vez que habría la boca, era como estar frente a Dumbledore, su madre, su padre y su profesor de pociones, todo junto en el cuerpo de la única chica que de verdad veía como un futuro, el resto solo era un juego, pero daría todos esos juegos por estar 2 minutos con ella, y no sentirse nervioso y menos incomodo, aunque si analizamos la situación, nunca se sintió incomodo con ella, era el hecho de no estar con ella sin un guardián tras de ella, no poder sentirse libre para hablar con ella, hablar como se debe hablar con una chica que de verdad te gusta. Había decidido no cometer el error de James, y seguir el ejemplo de Remus, quizás ser más cercano a ella, mostrarse sincero y directo, quizá se debía partir por la confianza y agradarle, pero seria difícil acercarse a ella si a la chica no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo acercarse a el.

- Ya nos vamos, toma tus cosas –sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por su hermano, que habría bruscamente la puerta e informaba que era hora de volver a clases, y por fin terminar el tortuoso cuarto año.

- Sí, claro –dijo desganado.

- Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo serio y cortante, su hermano, ya no perecía el niño que antes era, ahora perecía un hombre con una decisión y muy determinado.- lo diré solo un vez y quiero que me escuches, Helene no es como todas, ella es especial y no merece que tu intentes siquiera acércate a ella, y si lo aras debes jurarme que será enserio y solo si ella siente algo real por ti, y si me lo preguntas no le interesas en lo más mínimo –dijo de corrido y muy rápido su hermano perdiendo ese aire adulto que antes había tomado.

- Regulus… te gusta esa chica –y antes de que lo interrumpiera continuo.- porque si es así, yo no me acercare a ella.

- La verdad… es que no, ella no me gusta, mas sí la quiero mucho, es como una hermana, y si tu le haces algo te juro que la sangre que me une a ti desaparecerá como la sangre que yo te arrebatare del cuerpo a golpes.

- Ella… ella… es lo único puro a lo que aspiro… -dijo con un tono tan triste y melancólico que su hermano entendió todo de inmediato y se retiro con tanta rapidez que cuando Sirius levanto la cabeza la puerta estaba serrada y sin rastro de su hermano, tomo sus cosas y se fue junto a él en total silencio.

En el castillo todo estaba igual, durante la primera semana de clases se les permitió a los alumnos visitar Hogsmade. Durante toda la semana los amigos de Sirius Black esperaban esta salida, esperaban subir el ánimo a su amigo, que había estado un poco decaído en la vuelta de clases y no había hablado sobre nada que a las vacaciones de pascua se refiriera.

- Vamos, será divertido.-dijo James intentando subirle el animo a su amigo que miraba a la nada sin escucharlo.

- ¿Qué harías si sabes que Evans ni siquiera sabe quien eres?

- Nada, porque no pasaría, mas bien no pasa, es decir, si pasara, lo que no quiere decir que es verdad, me encargaría de que supiera que existo hacia fuese necesario que me odiara.

- …a quien se me ocurre pedir un consejo, el hombre con la menos surte.-dijo desganado y levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por que?

- ¡Porque Evans te odia y no le gustas y no quieres admitirlo, que desde que la molestas arruinaste y desechaste todas las oportunidades que tenia o que podrías tener con ella! –dijo Sirius, lo que hizo que su compañero se quedara en silencio, bajo la cabeza y se fue.

- … quizás, pero al menos sabe que existe –dijo Potter con tristeza y se retiro de la habitación. Sirius dio la vuelta y se fue, ignorando que su pequeña discusión había llegado a oídos de Evans y sus amigas, además de algunos otros chicos de Griffindor que se encontraban compartiendo en la sala común.

Unos minutos mas tarde llego la profesora McGonagall y retiro a los alumnos para dirigirse a el pueblo aledaño al castillo. Al llegar James no le hablo a Sirius y Peter con Remus no sabían que hacer. En tanto Lily Evans no sabia que hacer y se fue a comprar algunas cosas con sus amigas cuando se encontró que Snape y sus amigos, entre ellos Helene.

- Hola…-dijo asustada de que hubiera llegado a sus oídos lo que todos.

- Hola, ¿como estas? –dijo un animado Snape, lo que se convirtió en una animada charla y Snape, Evans y sus amigas se retiraran a comprar algunas cosas, como dulces y cosas por el estilo. Mientras que Helene, Camille y Regulus se retiraron a beber algo, un bar poco conocido donde no pedían limite de edad, lo que atraía a alumnos más grandes o deseosos de beber alcohol.

Se sentaron y conversaron por más o menos una hora cuando Remus, Sirius y Peter llegar y se sentaron considerablemente lejos de ellos, si notar su presencia. y al rato después llego Remus con tres jarrones de cerveza

- Fuiste muy cruel. –dijo al fin Remus.

- No es nada más que la verdad –dijo muy decidido Sirius.

- Quizás pero no eres tu quien debe decidir abrir o cerrar los ojos de la gente. no eres dueño de la verdad, quizás no te diste cuenta –dijo más enojado esta vez Peter, en ese momento comenzó a llover tormentosamente, pero se quedaron un tiempo mas, conversando, tomando y comiendo.

- Escuche que las chimeneas de Hogsmade esta malas y no pueden ser usada, un mal conjuro o algo así, quizás deberíamos irnos o nos empaparemos. –dijo Helene.

- Quizás tengas razón, vámonos. –dijo decidido Regulus.

Pagaron y se acercaron a la puerta, pero para su sorpresa el camino estaba inundado y paresia un caudaloso río, irse ya no era una opción.

- Señora Liven… -dijeron, mas fueron ignorados.- Señora Liven… -nuevamente sin respuesta.- ¡Señora Liven!

- Por Merlín, que quieren… ¡Por Merlín! –exclamo la mujer viendo como las calles se convertían en un caudaloso río, el local se había salvado por los centímetros que lo alejaban del suelo gracias unos pequeños pilares de madera. La mujer dio la noticia que alarmo a los presentes, más que nada le preocupaba el hecho de que los jóvenes estudiantes no podrían volver, y que ni siquiera lechuzas podría mandar al castillo.

- ¿Qué aremos? –pregunto muy alarmada Camille, dándose cuenta de la presencia de los "_merodeadores"_, como Black, Lupin y Petegrew. Por lo que no supo si tranquilizarse o alarmarse.- Remus… mira –dijo indicando hacia el hermano mayor de los Black.

- ¡Genial!... lo que me faltaba… -dijo mirando hacia otro lado, esperando que no se percataran de su presencia, pare Remus Lupin se dio cuenta de la presencia de Camille.

El joven se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la muchacha, provocando el que se sonrojara y comenzara a mirar al suelo, evitando sus ojos.

- ¿Están bien? Si necesitan algo, lo que sea, solo pídanmelo –al terminar Sirius se dio cuenta de la presencio de su hermano, pero el no estaba solo, además traía a Helene, que parecía muy calmada.

- No te preocupes Lupin, esta todo en orden –al terminar estas palabras, Regulus recibió un codazo de parte de Helene.

- Quizás deberíamos encontrar la manera de enviar un mensaje a Dumbledore –dijo Helene mirando a Remus con mucha confianza.- ¿tú que crees Remus?

- No se, como lo haríamos. –dijo Remus mirando por la ventana.

- Hola… -dijo Peter, mirando a todos, con un temor que se sentía a flor de piel.

- Hola –saludaron a coro Helene y Camille, ya que Regulus lo omitió totalmente.

- Creo que solo queda esperar a que la lluvia cese para poder mandar una lechuza –dijo muy seguro de si mismo Remus, obteniendo la aprobación de todos.

Las horas pasaban y la lluvia seguía igual, e incluso más fuerte, comenzaba a caer la noche y la mujer dio mantas para que todos pudieran descansar. Casi todos dormían, casi, Sirius no podía dormir pensando en como llovía, en donde estaría James después de la discusión y además a unos metros estaba Helene, con su hermano. Definitivamente se rindió, no podía dormir y se levando de su cama, hecha con tres sillas y se sentó en la barra para pedir un café muy caliente, miro por la ventana como llovía, y como no cesaba. Un par de minutos no pensó en nada mas que en James, de el hecho que había sido muy cruel, que quizás, solo quizás, no era lo correcto, y no era verdad, pero algo le decía que era verdad, pero que debía ayudar a su amigo y no enjuiciarlo, ni dañarlo, que eso no funcionaria, que eso solo los distanciaría. Su tristeza crecía cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, levanto la cabeza y era ella, Helene. Solo la miro no le dijo nada, presencio como pedía un te, sin azúcar y muy cargado, cuando lo tubo en sus manos, volteo la cabeza y le sonrío como si nada pasara.

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; p mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

- Hola –dijo muy segura sin vergüenza ni inseguridad.

- Hola, ¿no estas asustaba? Pareces muy tranquila –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- La verdad no, solo es lluvia y tiene que parar tarde o temprano, ¿y tú?

- No, me gusta la lluvia

- A mi también… -dijo y le sonrío más alegremente.

Hablaron de cosas sin sentido, como notas y tareas, hasta que Sirius se decidió y no pudo esperar mas, y pregunto lo que esperaba desde que la vio en su casa.

- ...mmm, ¿estas... decepcionada? -pregunto mirando lo que quedaba de café.

- ¿De…cepcionada? ...y... ¿por qué seria? -dijo sin entender la pregunta.

- Cuando, ya sabes, nos... Conocimos... si se le puede dar ese nombre, sentí un dejo de decepción... no se, es decir...

- Sí, sí, ya entiendo -dijo interrumpiéndolo.- veras, yo no te conocía... de vista, tu fama te precede y siempre tuve la imagen tuya de ser un chico despampanante, es decir... siempre me dijeron que eras muy guapo... y todo eso, pero yo no sabia que tu eras tu... como te dije antes, mmm.

- Me dices que… tu... no me... encuentras... ¿guapo? -dijo sin entenderla.

- No, es que... ¿cual es el problema de que yo no te encuentre guapo? -dijo ella entre divertida y ofendida.

- No, es que... digamos que estoy acostumbrado, a... tu sabes...

- Mmm... no, no se... pero bueno, es que, sí yo te pensaba más guapo... es que todas dicen que eres el mas guapo de la escuela y yo así te tenia considerado.

- Pues me quieres decir que no soy guapo... -dijo con un extraño tono de pregunta.- pues dima a tres chicos de Hogwarts que sean más guapos que yo -dijo muy determine.

El ego del chico la alarmo pero no la tomo por sorpresa, era bastante humilde para lo que esperaba.- Bien -dijo en tono de desafío al chico, y comenzó a pensar sin encontrar nombres.

- Ves, tengo razón...-dijo y antes que pudiera continuar, la chica lo detuvo.

- Tu hermano... -dijo mirando donde el chico dormía sin siquiera pensar de que hablaban.

- ¿Regulus?... pe… pero, esta bien son tus gustos... pero es uno -dijo reprochándola.

- Mmm... ¡Remus! -dijo recordándolo de sopetón.

- Él, más guapo que yo, imposible. -dijo sin entender.

- Pues tu dijiste, es mi gusto... y... mmm, ¡ah!, pero es muy viejo, no... Ya esta... Alfons Drank. -dijo en tono triunfante.

- Ese chico de Hufflepluffe... estas loca.

La chica rió un poco, mientras escuchaba las razones que el chico le daba, para justificar su equivocación y falta de criterio, por unos minutos lo escucho atentamente asintiendo con ironía a lo que decía hasta que el sueño comenzó a reinar en sus ojos, se disculpo y se retiro, acostándose junto al hermano del involucrado, algo le decía al joven Black que seria una larga noche.

Las horas pasaban y no podía dormirse, algo le inquietaba, tenia un presentimiento pero no sabia si seria malo o bueno, Remus aun no volvía del baño, y desde esa perspectiva no podía ver a Helene, Peter dormía como si nada pasara, luego vio salir de una sala aledaña a la que se encontraba salir a Camille Paganinni enrojecida, quien se acostó con Regulus, junto a Helene. Al rato después apareció Remus que parecía sangre derramada en papel puro, "¿que demonios pasaba en aquel incomodo lugar?" repetía en su cabeza Sirius sin encontrar respuesta, hasta que el sueño lo venció y callo rendido entre los barrotes de las sillas en las que se encontraba acortado.

A la mañana siguiente se sintió una mano que lo mecía, quería seguir durmiendo, pero el movimiento se hacia más fuerte, junto con una voz que repetía su nombre. Era Remus que lo despertaban, ojeo el reloj, eran las 5:00 de la mañana, y la lluvia era más débil.

- Debemos irnos… la lluvia seco un poco, es hora y aprovechar este desliz de la naturaleza –dijo Remus.- vamos, levántate.

- Si, enseguida –afirmo levantándose de las sillas.- y He… mi hermano se fue.

- No, nos vamos todos juntos, por eso apúrate que nos tenemos que ir antes que la lluvia se haga mas fuerte.

A los pocos minutos todo estaba listo para que se marcharan, tomaron mantas para no mojarse tanto con la lluvia y se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron de aquel lugar, pasaron por varios almacenes y locales que se encontraban vacíos, y ni una pista de otros alumnos de Hogwarts, cuando faltaba poco para llegar al castillo encontraron un grupo de chicos que se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, junto a ellos se dirigieron al castillo, cuando solo restaban unos metros un enorme aguacero comenzó otra vez y se empaparon totalmente. Ya dentro del castillo encontraron a la profesora McGonagall desesperada.

- ¡Por Merlín!... por fin han llega –dijo con una cara de alivio sin precedentes.

La profesora se percato de que todos estuvieron bien, y además de alguno que otro resfrío no paso a más, eran los últimos que faltaban en llegar.

Cuando volvían a sus salas comunes Regulus tomo un camino distinto para llegar a las mazmorras, mas Camille, Helene, Sirius, Peter y Remus seguían juntos asta encontrar el camino que los separa a torres distintas: Griffindor y Ravenclaw. No hubo palabras, mas que miradas entre Remus y Camille, Helene sentia algo, quizás había pasado algo entre ellos dos. Llegaron al punto en le que se separaban y lograron cruzar alguna que otro palabra.

- Adios –dijo mientras caminaba Helene a todos en general.

- Sí… emmm… adios –dijo mas nerviosa Camille. Se setia tan nerviosa y tonta a la vez.

Luego que todos se separaron no pudieron evitar preguntarle a Remus que habia hecho para que aquella chica que se caracterizaba por se muy centrada se pusiera tan nervioza. El licantropo conto que la encontro mirando por una ventana, ella no sintio su presencia y simplemente la tomo del braso para que lo mirara y cuando lo hiso le sonrrio y la beso, no tubo miedo ni verguensa fue más de lo que esperaba mucho más, se sentia en las nubes, y lo mejor es que ella no se resistio.

--

**Bueno... muchas gracias a todas... realmente siento que se nota mucho que soy estupidamente nueva en esto... y por parte de algunos sercanos no tengo muco apoyo, pero da igual, la historia me gusta y con la ayuda de mi prima todo es más facil... en un principio no sabia ni como subir historias ni como dejar reviews, pero ahora que se debo decir y dar las gracias a:**

**Patita Lupin73: gracias y se que soy algo cruel y que no quiero que esto sea facil (juajajaja ¬¬) y es justamente porque no me gusta que la vida del joven Black sea tan sencilla... (quisas reflejo el hecho a que odio a los "hombre" que se creen grandes machos alfas ¬¬)**

**Xarito Potter: gracias y se que los fic de Sirius acostumbran a facilitar la vida de Sirius, por lo que decidi hacer lo que dece el refre: "al que lo quiere que le cueste" (o algo así)... XD... de todos modos gracias...**

**(PS: si ven faltas de ortogrfias o algo así aganmelo saber, aveses leo, o intento, leer fic en ingle y algunos estan muy mal escritos, por lo que me apiado de mi misma para entender que demonios digo... gracias ;P)**


	5. Respuestas sin preguntas

Suspiro profundamente y se lanzo contra su cama, apoyo la cara en la almohada, a pesar de que no veía más allá de sus narices sentía la acida mirada de su amiga esperando respuesta. Solo quería dormir tenia un muy elaborado plan en su mente, trazado con sangre; despertar temprano y evitar todo tipo de confrontación, pero se encontraría con Helene en algún momento del día, y aun peor con Remus, no podría mirarlo a la cara sin teñir su rostro de color carmesí. Nunca en su corta vida había sentido algo así, y menos aun por causa de un chico.

- Veo que no quieres hablar –dijo su compañera con un tono frío y sin sentimiento alguno- y que solo quieres dormir -dijo mientras miraba sus uñas, Camille sintió que su amiga no se acostaría sin tener que sufrir interrogación alguna, casi sentía su comprensión.- de seguro mañana te levantaras y no te veré hasta historia, pero no me puedes evitarme todo el día, y más aun no puedes evitar a Remus todo el día. Es un chico exigente e insistente, te buscara cariño, o tú lo buscara, claro sin "darte cuenta".

- Maldita seas… odio que tengas razón –finalmente se dio vuelva y la vio sentada a los pies de su cama con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.- ¿pues que quieres que te diga?

- Pues… ¿Qué paso? Supongo, a menos que no haya pasada algo entre ustedes y no haya algo que contar –se paro y camino en círculos por la habitación.- eres una persona fría y un tanto calculadora…

- ¿Fría, yo? ¿Y que queda para ti? –dijo mirándola con una ceja alzada.

- Hablamos de ti querida, no de mi, bueno, todos sabemos que te gusta Remus desde 2º, desde aquella romántica noche en la que te desmayaste y curiosamente el estaba para socorrerte-dijo con las manos juntas, mientras los ojos le brillaban.- y que te esfuerzas para estar cerca de él y no sonrojarte, -dijo cambiando de postura, a una fria y más seria.- mas aun para no saltar sobre cada chica que se le acerca, hoy Camille Pagannini, HOY… hiciste TODO lo que no hiciste en todos estos años, se que algo paso y me dirás que pasa o te entierro un lápiz entre ojo ...y ojo.

- Luego de este inspirador monologo intentare hablar… -tomo aire y se dispuso a hablar.- Me levante a mirar por la ventana que esta cerca de los baños –volvió a tomar aire y continuo con un tono de voz mas firme.- el se levanto me tomo del brazo y me dio el mejor beso que jamás me habían dado en mi vida –termino y luego de esa frase, dicha con increíble rapidez volvió a esconder la cara en la almohada.

- Como si tu vida fuera muy larga -dijo Helene escondiendo una peculiar risa.

Hablaron varios minutos, sobre el peculiar hecho. Los consejos sobraron pero al final la ayudaron, para Camille esto era muy complicado, eran cosas que no se acostumbraba a sentir, menos decir, a pesar de la confianza que tenían entre ella luego de un rato un silencio invadió la habitación y de paso sintieron como sus otras compañeras de habitación llegaban en un mar de chillidos y maldiciones como si el mundo se acabase esa misma noche. Ambas se miraron y rodaron los ojos.

- Punto uno... ¿que hacen despiertas a estas horas de la noche? y punto dos ¿Que les sucede? –pregunto Camille sin verdadero interés, pero sino se callaban no podría dormir.

- Pues… dicen… que… Remus… -la chica no pudo seguir al verse ahogada en esforzadas lágrimas.

- ¿Le paso algo a Remus? –dijo rápidamente Camille incorporándose de un salto.

- A él nada… es que hay rumores de que beso a una chica… y dicen que él esta enamorado

- Que rápido se saben las cosas en esta escuela... -dijo irónicamente Helene mirando a su amiga.

Camille se sonrojo de inmediato, no pudo evitarlo, parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Se acostó y se tiro tapo asta la nariz, "¿Cómo sabían eso?" repasaba una y otra vez en su mente sin encontrar respuesta. Mas el sueño la venció con rapidez y solo un par de horas tenía para dormir.

- Se duermen, ahora... existe gente en este castillo que si quiere dormir... -dijo Helene con un tono frío y común en ella.

- Tú no te salvas querida vecina... escuche que sales con Sirius... -dijo una chica mordazmente desde el umbral de la puerta.

Helene rodó los ojos y la miro de tal forma que la chica se fue, pero de no de la interrogación de sus compañeras de cuarto.

- ¿Como que sales con Sirius...?

- ...Sirius -dijo ella extrañada.

- Sí, Sirius Black... el Si... -pero la chica fue interrumpida.

- No salgo con el... ni siquiera me gusta -el pronunciar esta frase todas se asombraron, percatando la verdad en los ojos de la chica se acostaron y comenzaron los intentos para dormir.

Las horas pasaban y Helene no conciliaba el sueño, hasta que el despertador sonó y sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, justo cuando conciliaba el sueño. Decidió levantarse y no despertar a su amiga, tomo un baño y se largo al comedor. En el estaban todos como si la noche anterior nada hubiese pasado, se sentó en un extremo de la mesa de su casa y comenzó a comer, tiempo después una manga de chicas se agolpo cerca de ella con una infinidad de pregunta fundas de los rumores que corrían acerca de ella y el grupo que se quedo en aquel bar, básicamente la conversación se inclino en el rumor de que ella y Sirius Black estaría saliendo, cosa que desmintió sin mayores preocupaciones, y que al parecer dejo conforme a las chicas de todas las casa, incluyendo chicas de Slytherin. Cuando termino su desayuno se dirigió a Historia de la Magia con Hufflepluffe, para mas tarde tener Herbologia con Slytherin, excepcionalmente no presto atención a la clase, para poder responder una serie de preguntas de Regulus, acerca de su hermano y los rumores, una extraña advertencia de su amigo quedo en la mente de la chica _"cuidado con Sirius, la verdad es que nunca se sabe con él"_, en realidad no sabia a que se refería con aquella advertencia

Despertó de la nada y ya eran las 3 de las tarde, nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde. Se ducho y se vistió, mas no con el uniforme, aquel día solo una clase restaba y era pociones con Hufflepluffe. Camino por los pasillos, muy pocos alumnos estaban en los pasillos. Pensaba en tantas cosas y en nada a la vez, miraba el piso, luego al piso y luego nuevamente al suelo. Se sentó en un banquito que daba a un patio mirando hacia uno de los pasillos y dando la espalda al otro lado del pasillo. Serró los ojos y sintió que el sueño la invadió nuevamente, cuando sintió que tomaba una mano con la propia, la retiro sin prestar atención, cuando un aroma demasiado conocido y demasiado deseado llego a su nariz, y sintió un escalofríos que recorría su cuerpo, pero no atino a moverse, solo se quedo quieta, no quería dejar de sentir ese olor, mas se levanto y salio corriendo, cuando llego a la biblioteca, el gran salón desbordante de libros estaba vacío de alma alguna. Se sentó en el suelo junto a una pila de libros que se acomodaban constantemente, cuando sintió pasos que se acercaban.

- Lo siento. –dijo y los volvió a sentir pasos, esta vez, se alejaban.

- ¿Por qué demonios me pides perdón? –vocifero con tanta fuerza que el eco recorrió todo el salón.

El chico tomo aire, y se preparaba para responder pero agacho la cabeza.

- Mírate… eres un adolescente, casi un hombre y aun pides perdón por cosas sin sentido… no ves mas allá de tus narices y no quieres ver… -dijo en voz alta perdiendo sus estribos, bajo la cabeza y su tono de voz se endulzo y entristeció.- o simplemente temes levantar la cabeza y encontrar que lo que buscas no esta hay, pero… pero –se sonrío.- no se que es lo que busca, pero si levantas el rostro…

- Quizás me equivoque, soy algo impulsivo –dijo y se fue sin dejarle terminar.

- ¿Perdón…?

- No soy como Sirius o James… no beso también… -frunció el seño, siempre con un rostro triste y mirando a la nada- …supongo, bueno no soy como ellos.

- Exacto, cuando llegue hoy a mi habitación un grupo de chicas llego desconsoladas porque les llego el rumor de… tu sabes… -tomo aire ¿por qué no lo decía? Si había sido excelente.- porque les llego el rumor de que tú me besaste

Dijo sin remordimiento y mirando con orgullo, erguida y directa. Remus la miro y no entendió, suspiro y comenzó a pensar que debió dejarla terminar.

- Bueno, adiós… -se encamino a la salida en un paso débil y ligero.

- Claro, adiós –dijo fuerte y claro, y con un paso firme y decidido lo sobrepaso, sin mirar atrás llego a la puerta y susurro con la cabeza gacha.-… hay estaría yo -pero el orgullo de la chica era muy grande para retroceder y decírselo a la cara.

Remus se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a pensar, hasta que las horas avanzaron y la noche callo, Remus levanto la cabeza y se levanto, cuando llego a la sala común de Griffindor, se encamino directamente a su habitación cuando un par de chicas se le acerco.

- Lupin, hola… puedo hablar contigo. –dijo Evans

- Si, podemos… -dijo otra enfatizando la voz en la ultima palabra.

- Ammn… la verdad es que estoy cansado y quiero dormir.

- Pero…

Mas el chico ya subía las escaleras a su habitación y se perdía en la torre. En su habitación se encontraba Sirius que miraba por la ventana demasiado melancólico para el prototipo de "Sirius" y al otro lado de la habitación estaba James, Peter dormía.

- Ustedes aun están peleados –ninguno respondió- supongo que eso es un sí.

Camino y si en realidad le bastaba con sus problemas sentiría más peso si no los ayudaba.

- Que esperas –ambos miraban, al percatarse de la mirada del otro corrieron la vista. Se acerco a Sirius y le dijo al oído – recuerdas lo que te dije.

El joven Black respiro profundamente y se decidió a hablar.

- James, yo… le siento, no debí decirte eso –lo dijo, parecía sentirlo de verdad.

- No te preocupes, de todos modos tienes razón.

Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Remus lo rompió.

- Pero eso puede cambiar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Podemos hablar? -una voz muy conocida lo interrumpió de su lectura.

- ¿Ah? claro... -dijo un extrañado Regulus, no acostumbraba hablar con su hermano, pero creía saber para que lo buscaba.

Caminaron durante varios minutos sin dirigirse palabra, Sirius parecía nervioso no sabia por donde empezar. Comenzó a pensar que era una mala idea, ¿realmente existía la confianza? definitivamente era su única opción verdadera para conocerla. Finalmente era ahora o nunca, y Regulus comenzaba a sospechar y dudaba que de verdad le digiera la verdad.

- Hermano, tú sabes tanto como yo que nos agradamos, pero... -fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-... Soy tu hermano y como hermanos debemos ayudarnos, conozco el discurro de fraternidad y hermanos hasta la muerte, ¿que quieres?

Realmente Regulus comenzaba a perder la paciencia y no toleraba esa rara intuición que tenia respecta a su hermano, las preguntas que le esperaban eran obvias y no sabia si responder o no, finalmente era "la salud mental" de su amiga y consideraba algo como traición dar información de la nada, mas a su hermano sabiendo como era el. En el fondo no desconfiaba de sus "sentimientos" si es que existían.

Noches atrás había hablado con Helene sobre esto, ella parecía despreocupada, era algo (más bien muy) fría y sabía como reaccionar con cada situación y eso lo tensaba más. El momento de la verdad se acercaba, y su hermano era cada vez mas extraño, pero después de mucho meditarlo había llegado a una decisión.

- Háblame de ella. -finalmente dijo Sirius

- ¿Que quieres saber? -pregunto despreocupado.- si quieres mi consejo, ella no es para ti, no es como todas, partiendo porque tiene algo en la cabeza además de cabello.

- ¿Flores?

- Narcisos.

- Música.

- Muggle

- Color...-la respuesta tarde más de lo esperado

- Merito

- ¿Merito? hasta donde entiendo "merito" no es un color -dijo extrañado.

- Si quieres mas información has merito -ante la expresión de duda de su hermano respondió.- no se como ni detalles, solo has merito si mas información es lo que quieres.

Aquella negativa lo dejo perplejo, las preguntas fluían pero de la nada, como si se hubiese iluminado, Regulus se negó a cualquier tipo de información, explicita o implícita, durante días Sirius no supo que hacer y por mas que lo intentaba su hermano de dio ninguna información, comenzó a dudar en los cosas que Regulus dijo, estaban grabada en su mente, como quien mata a un unicornio, acercarse a Helene, era mas difícil que antes, su hermano la alejaba cada vez que el se acercaba a la chica.

**No fue esta que termine este capitulo cando note que se alargaba mucho... eso quizás (no... definitivamente sí) aburre... pero pronto esto tomara un curso más claro... alejándome de lo abstracto que e escrito hasta ahora...**

**- Pati... lo se es extraño... pero quizás me reflejo un poco en este fic (con Helene)... no acostumbro encontrarle chiste a los chicos por los que mis compañeras suspiran... pero bueno... (A veces me aburro de que todas se mueran por Sirius... incluyéndome) pronto le daré una forma a este intento de fic (a mi en lo particular me agrada Regulus... es... es... tengo un hermano que es como Sirius -todas están tras de él- y me imagino lo triste de su adolescencia tras el chico mas guapo de Howgarts...)**

**CHAO... )**


End file.
